People generally use a steel pipe cutter to cut off steel pipes when the steel pipes need to be cut off. However, the steel pipe cutter of the prior art has a plurality of problems in use, for example, a blade is easy to deviation when the steel pipe is cut off, and the steel pipe is hard to be cut off in a rolling manner.